Snapshots
by Edward's Cantante
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Twilight and the characters we love or love to hate. Some fluffy, some funny, some sad, some reflective. Most of these were composed as exercises to improve my writing, so please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Sock fight

Sock fight

**Takes place post-Eclipse; it is the week before the wedding, and Edward and Bella are packing for Bella's move to the Cullens' later that week.**

I took another armful of clothes from the dresser drawer and shoved them into my duffle bag. As I grabbed a wayward sock off my bed, Elizabeth Mason's—my—ring caught the fading afternoon light, and the enormity of it all suddenly hit me.

I would be Mrs. Bella Cullen in a few days, and a vampire soon after. My mind did not linger over the pain of changing, or even the fact that I would have to leave my entire human life behind, which would certainly cause a different kind of pain.

Instead, I realized that I would finally—finally—be with Edward forever, until the end of the world. There would be no more boundaries, no more of his having to wait until Charlie was asleep to sneak in through my window. I would no longer be a temptation to my love or our family; I would cause him no more pain.

I would not need him to save me, and I would not— "Bella, would you care to tell me what has caused you to become a human statue?" Edward's voice startled me; I jerked bolt upright and realized I was still standing there, holding the stray sock.

"What? Oh, nothing," I said, trying to keep my voice nonchalant, "I was just thinking about everything."

"You call that an answer?" He scoffed teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said loftily, throwing the sock at him. I missed, of course, but he looked at me in mock horror.

"Isabella Marie Swan, did you just throw that at me?"

"So what if I did?" I challenged.

"Then, I would have to do this." He pulled a balled-up pair of socks out of my duffle bag; as he flung them at me, I shrieked and covered my head. I grabbed another pair in retaliation, and, before long, we were lobbing socks at each other like nobody's business.

Eventually, however, we ran out of socks to throw, and he approached me, palms up, and asked, "Truce?"

"Well," I replied, sliding my arms around him and pretending to think, "on one condition."

"And that would be…"

"Kiss me," I said, as I tilted my face toward his.

"I think I can live with that." He said, and pressed his cold, perfect lips to mine.


	2. My fortress

My fortress, my love, my strength

My fortress, my love, my strength.

**Set during New Moon, when Alice researches her human family.**

I couldn't believe it. After far too long a time researching, making phone calls, looking through mountains of documents, this was it.

Two announcements, each barely a few lines, gave evidence to my human life.

First, my birth:

_Mr. and Mrs. Brandon are pleased to announce that Mrs. Brandon gave birth to a daughter, whom they have named Mary Alice, on Saturday. Mary Alice is their first child._

Then, my "death":

_Mary Alice Brandon died Thursday of a brain fever. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, and her sister, Cynthia, who just last week won the school spelling bee, survive her._

I could not believe it. "Jasper," I whispered, "here are the articles." He crossed the hotel room swiftly, sitting down next to me on the bed. He took the photocopied pieces of paper from me, studied them for the briefest of moments, and then looked at me: "Do you want to go, my love?" The only response I could manage was a nod. "Then let's go."

We checked out hurriedly, then ran the entire way back to Tanya's house in Alaska. We raced up the stairs to our room and shut the door.

"I shouldn't blame them, they only did what they thought was right," I reasoned, trying to keep my composure. "But my sister's accomplishments in my obituary… Jasper, they said I had died. As if I no longer even existed." I was dry sobbing now, and as he drew me into a protective embrace, I felt waves of calm rolling over me. "N-no, Jasper, I need to f-feel it, or it'll n-never g-go aw-way," I hiccupped. The calm ceased, and my sobs began again, but he did not move, just stayed there, holding me.

I do not know how long we stood there, me hysterical, Jasper comforting me with his presence, no doubt feeling my abandonment, pain, and sorrow as strongly as I did. I knew then, even through the emotional haze, that the depth of our love was greater than even I had imagined. I had always been there for him when he slipped up, comforted him, brought him back to sanity, and now he was reciprocating. I knew then, and I still know, that he is and will always be my fortress, my love, and my strength, as I am his.


	3. Senior moments

I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in ages, my life has been crazy up until now

**I am REALLY sorry I have not updated in ages, my life has been crazy up until now. I will try to update every other day from now on.**

**To ****edward luver123****: Thanks! Sorry I have not been very consistent in my updates…**

**To ****Adidasgrl328****: I am glad I could make you laugh! I am writing as fast as I can now.**

**To ****brightXheadedXwarrior****: "Wicked Sweet" is the best complement I could have received, thank you!**

**To cto10121: Don't cry, everything is okay in the end. hands you a tissue I have one question, though: if you like musicals, why do you have nothing up on your page about RENT? Just curious.**

**Senior moments**

**Set during Breaking Dawn; Esme and Carlisle are preparing for the wedding reception. **

I stood looking at the CDs in my hands, trying to pick just one. It had to be romantic, meaningful, and perfect. "It" was the music to which Edward and Bella would dance for the first time as husband and wife, at their reception, and I had no idea what to pick.

_You would think I'd know my son and soon-to-be daughter well enough,_ I thought, but I felt clueless.

I tossed the CDs down in frustration: "Oh, it's hopeless!" I exclaimed.

"What's hopeless?" Carlisle asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled sheepishly, "Oh, just the song for their first dance. Edward put me, of all people, in charge of choosing it, and it is hopeless. There are too many to pick from, I have no idea where to start."

"What about the lullaby he wrote her?"

_Duh, Esme,_ "Of course, that's it! Carlisle, I love you, you're brilliant!" I dug through the pile of discs and found a recording of Edward's compositions. "Perfect!"

"Do you remember to what we danced at our wedding?" My husband asked, embracing me from behind.

"Of course I do! Rachmaninoff's "Moderato," was it not?" I replied, turning around and twining my arms around his neck.

"Mmm, you remember correctly, my dear," he said, then kissed me. "Do you remember how nervous you were about dancing?" He teased.

"I was so clumsy as a human, of course I was afraid. I hadn't had a chance to adjust to my new grace yet."

"Ah, but you looked so amazing. I'd never seen more beautiful movement."

"Well, you were no slouch yourself."

"'Were'? My darling wife, I am still only 23."

"Perhaps you look 23, but you are 363, my darling husband."

"Well, you're not exactly 25 anymore, my dear," He teased, "In fact, I wonder if you're having a senior moment. Do you remember what day it is?"

"August…Third. Our anniversary," I groaned, "Oh, honey, with all the planning for Bella and Edward's wedding, all the craziness, I simply forgot. I'm so sorry, love."

He laughed, "I knew you would, love, so I made something for us. Close your eyes." I complied and he let go of me, then did something that made a clicking sound, and in a flash was holding me again. "Open your eyes," I did as he asked and saw that he had pushed the furniture back; Moderato filled the room. "I know you said you didn't want anything big, and this was the smallest I could think. Would you honor me with a dance, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," I replied, and as we moved easily through the familiar steps I whispered the words which had so long ago bound me to him: "I, Esme, take you, Carlisle, to be my husband for eternity, and I promise to love, honor, and be true only to you until the end of time."

He smiled, "I, Carlisle, take you, Esme, to be my wife…" he mumbled something, then stopped, and a horrified look came into his eyes.

"Carlisle Cullen, I believe you are the one having a senior moment. You forgot your vows!" I laughed, "But, I haven't forgotten our special day completely. Here is my gift to you: the kids are gone for the entire weekend. Happy anniversary."


	4. Chapter 4

Show me!

**Okay, so… You all probably hate me by now. All I can say is that I am so sorry, and I swear by Edward Cullen that if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, I will start posting again. I will keep to a strict schedule of at least once a week, I promise!**

**Set post-Breaking Dawn, two weeks after the confrontation with the Volturi. In case you don't know, **_**My Fair Lady**_** is a musical about a linguist (professor of language) who attempts to turn a poor girl with a cockney accent (Eliza) into an upper class British Lady. "Show me" is sung by Eliza in response to a declaration of love by this namby-pamby mama's boy, (Freddie) who keeps telling her how much he loves her, and even sits outside her house, hoping she'll talk to him. At this point, she is so frustrated with Freddie (and men in general) she could scream, mostly because Freddie is a man only of words, not action. She wants him to sweep her off her feet in a dizzying romance, but this guy just ****won't stop talking.**** Since this is a musical, she sings to vent her frustration.**

(Bella's perspective)

I was, for once, alone in the big white house. Edward had gone to La Push to talk with the Wolves, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had taken Renesme out for an "Aunties' and Grandma's Day," and Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had gone out hunting. Strangely, I was not thirsty, and Alice had, with a wink, refused to let me come shopping. All alone, I had spent the last several hours reading, and then listening to music, and now I was bored. _What to do?_ I wondered, surveying the kitchen for ideas. Suddenly, I noticed that the floor needed sweeping, and the furniture needed dusting and polishing. _Why not?_ I went to the hall closet where the cleaning supplies lived and helped myself to wood polish, a rag, a duster, and a broom. I cleaned at a human pace to kill time, and I began to hum absently. At first, snatches of tunes went through my mind, but soon my thoughts turned to the musical _My Fair Lady_, which we had just watched with Nessie a few days previously. I soon began to sing, going through the entire show song by song, and by the time I finished dusting and polishing I was up to "Show me."

"_Don't talk of stars burning above, if you're in love, show me!_

_Tell me no dreams filled with desire; if you're on fire, show me!_

_Here we are together in the middle of the night; don't talk of spring, just hold me tight._

_Anyone who's ever been in love will tell you that this is no time for a chat!_

_Haven't your lips longed for my touch?_

_Don't say how much, show me!—"_

"Very well." I heard my husband's voice behind me, and turned to see Edward coming towards me wearing my favorite crooked smile. I ran into his arms, and we shared a passionate kiss. "I'm sure Esme will appreciate the clean house, but I have something else in mind if you'd prefer," he teased.

"Show me." I said, grinning, and without further ado, Edward picked me up and ran to our cottage.


	5. Angel

Angel

**This oneshot is set after Rosalie found Emmett, and brought him to Carlisle to be changed. I've never written from Rosalie's perspective, so tell me what you think! All reviewers get brownies. ;)**

Rosalie's POV:

I sat beside his bed, watching him thrash in pain. What had I done? Why had I sentenced this innocent boy to eternity as a monster? Why must I be so selfish? Why should he have to suffer like this? I stared at his beautiful face, which contorted in agony. He'd been like this for nearly three days now, and I wondered if it would ever end. How could I have convinced Carlisle to do this? How could I—

His face relaxed, and his eyes opened. "Angel," he whispered, "is this heaven?" I smiled ruefully: "no, this isn't heaven, and I'm not an angel. I'm just Rosalie, a stupid vampire who was too weak to leave well-enough alone."

"You are an angel! You saved me!" He sat up, and realized just how quickly he'd moved. "What —" he stared at his cold, pale hands and then at me. "What am I?"

"You're a vampire," I replied matter-of-factly, "my father changed you. That grizzly bear got the upper hand, and you were nearly dead. I couldn't stand to watch you die. I was stupid."

"I'm a—a what?"

"You're a vampire."

He stared at me in shock. Oh, wonderful, I thought. Now he'll hate me forever.

"Do I have any powers?"

"Do you what?"

"Have any powers. Can I do what you did?"

"What did I do?"

"You killed the grizzly bear. You snapped its neck. I saw you."

"Well, yes, I suppose you could do that, now."

"What else can I do?"

"You'll have to find out," I was relieved he didn't yet realize what he'd become; when he did, he'd be inconsolable. And he'd hate me for the rest of eternity.

"How can I find out?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

He rose from the bed, and noticed the now-dried blood on his shredded clothes.

"I'm gonna need some new duds."

"We'll find you some." I led him to the main part of the house where Esme, Edward, and Carlisle sat at the table, speaking quietly. "He's awake," I said. "This is Carlisle, my father, Esme, my mother, and Edward, my brother." They rose slowly from the table, and came to meet the newborn.

"I'm Emmett. It's nice to meet you all," he said shyly. Carlisle was the first to approach and shake Emmett's hand, saying, "it's good to know you, son," and Esme was not far behind. She hugged him, and when she pulled back she looked into his eyes and said "I know this is confusing and scary, but you have to trust us; everything will be okay."

Edward was last, and he too shook Emmett's hand, saying, "My mother is right, you know. It will be all right."

"Please, sit down Emmett. We'll explain everything to you and answer any questions you may have," Carlisle said.

Emmett obliged, and we all followed his lead. We talked for hours, laying out the basics of vampirism, and answering Emmett's many questions. He wanted to know everything: how we feed, our dining habits, why we lived so close to humans, the parameters of being a vegetarian vampire. He agreed at once to follow our diet, cringing at the thought of killing a human being. Finally, he asked whether he could go back to his family; Carlisle gently refused. "They've assumed you dead for the last four days, Emmett. If you go back to them, you risk revealing your secret. The Volturi do not look kindly upon the revelation of our existence. It would also be extremely difficult—if not impossible—for you interact with them without killing one or more of them. As a newborn, you will have to stay away from humans as much as possible until you've built up your defenses."

Emmett's expression became one of pleading. "But they think I'm dead. My mother, my brother, my father—I have to see them! I can't let them mourn for me like this!"

"Son, we have all lost our families. I lost my father, Esme lost her husband, and baby son, Edward lost his parents. There is no other way. I am truly sorry, and I wish there were an alternative." Carlisle looked completely heartbroken as he spoke, and I didn't need to read his mind to know he still mourned for his own losses.

"Please excuse me for a minute, I think I need to be alone," Emmett said, his face valiantly fighting an expression of sorrow.

"Of course," Esme replied soothingly, "there's an extra bedroom upstairs. It's the first one on the right."

"Thank you," he replied, and bolted from the table. A few seconds later, we heard the door slam, and dry sobs coming from above us.

"I'm going to hunt for a while," Carlisle said, "anyone want to come with me?" Edward and Esme quickly agreed, and the three of them gathered their things and left. On his way out, Edward paused and asked, "are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure. Someone should stay here and keep an eye on him," I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you when we get back," he said, pulling the door shut behind him.

I sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of an otherwise empty house, until Emmett called "Rosalie? Are you there?"

I rose from the table, and walked to the stairs. "Yes, I'm here. Do you want me to come in?" I asked as I climbed to the top and approached his room.

"Yes, yes please," came his reply. I opened the door and found him crumpled on the floor, his huge head in his large hands. I entered the room, and sat down next to him. "Why can't I cry?" He asked me.

"We can't. I don't know why, but we can't produce tears," I said.

"Does it get easier, being a vampire, or is it always this painful?"

"It gets easier with time. The longer you live, the easier it gets. That's what Carlisle says, anyway." He lifted his head and looked at me, his amazingly handsome face seeming hopeful.

"I just wish I could say goodbye."

"We all do. I was heartbroken when I had to leave my family. I miss them every day, but I know this is for the best, for their own protection." I told him my story, about how my fiancé and his goons had violated and left me for dead, and how Carlisle had found me in the alley and saved me. "The worst part—for me—is that I can't have children. I will never be a mother. And I have lost all chance at finding love." My voice dropped to a whisper, and I felt as if I were about to cry. "At least we're not alone, we have each other." I quickly realized how my statement must have sounded to him, and added, "I mean, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme, too." He did not reply, and we stared at each other for some time. His beauty entranced me; he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen, even in this state of heartbreak.

"You know," he replied, "I think you were wrong."

I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You are an angel," he said, "my angel, at least. I would not be alive if you hadn't come along. Oh, and I would hold out for love. I hope you'll find it; I know I have."

"I just couldn't watch you die."

We were both silent again, until he looked at me and said, "You know, Rose, I think this whole vampire thing is going to turn out better than I expected."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I found you," he said, and leaned in to kiss me.


	6. Gone

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it'll have to tide everyone over for now. Finals week is upon me as of an hour ago, and I need to study. I'll post more sometime later in the week, as my last final exam is Wednesday. Woot! *Ahem* excuse me, please. To get back on topic, I'll work on chapters for this series and for Dusk during my study breaks, and post them when I return home—Home! I'm going home! Squee!—so for now, please r&r as usual, and you will receive a brownie!**

Jacob's POV. Set at the end of Eclipse after Bella says goodbye to Jacob and leaves. I am personally a bigger fan of Edward, but Jake's kinda like my little brother, and my sister is rabidly Team Jacob, so I thought I'd write this for her and all my Jacob-lovin' readers. Enjoy!

Gone

I watched the woman I loved—would always love—walk out of my life, and with her she took my future, my happiness, and part of myself. I had known Bella would choose Edward; it was inevitable. I had hoped and prayed for a miracle, that she would love me more than she loved him, that she and I would finally be together forever.

I should have known better. I should have known my Bells better. I should never have let myself fall in love with her. I had been so twitter-pated, so head-over-heels for her, I'd convinced myself she would pick me. Who would pick me over the bloodsucker? Hell, I wouldn't pick me.

I should never have allowed this to happen. I should never have let myself become so enthralled with her, the way she laughed, the smell of her hair, her beautiful smile—No. I could not think of her, it tore at the already-festering wound in my heart. Where my heart had been. I couldn't believe she was gone. She was gone. Gone.

I couldn't take it anymore; if I stayed here much longer, I'd go crazy like and end up bitter and completely empty, like Leah. I had to do something.

I had to leave. Had to forget this nightmare I had once called my life. Had to dull the pain somehow, so I used the only shred of anything I still had. I walked into the kitchen and saw Billy on the couch, watching something on TV. "Dad," my voice sounded hoarse and shattered even to myself, "Dad, I have to go." He turned around and gave me a hard look. "I don't know when—or if—I'll be back, but I love you."

"I love you, too, son. Be safe," he commanded, and with a nod, I walked out the front door—the door _she_ had just used, and would never walk through again. Istarted running, pouring all my hurt, anger, and pain into moving forward. I knew I was going to phase, and ripped off my shirt just before I exploded into the beast that could run forever, could outpace all other creatures, be they supernatural or not.

_Jacob_, came Sam's voice, _what are you doing?_

_Please, Sam, _I pled, _I have to go. I have to._ I heard nothing for a moment, and then Sam's voice again entered my thoughts: _Okay, Jacob. Go. Come back when you can._

_Thank you¸ Sam. _

_Goodbye._

The last thing I heard was Sam's command to the pack not to follow me, and then I was alone. Panting, I ran faster; maybe if I went fast enough, I could outrun her.


End file.
